Brony dream life (reboot)
by xenioth
Summary: Have you ever wished for something to, just be a hero and have adventures? well Drake has done this and many more. read more for our awsome adventure!
1. chapter one: the great escape

Hello every pony! Welcome to a new fanfic! And this is a reboot from the last one, "brony dream life"

and yeah so sorry for the story getting ruined :( because IDK what happened. So this is a lot more different than I thought but without further ado lets get this started!

BACK AT EARTH... 

you know what? I hate school, and I honestly hate this life that I have now this doesn't mean "oh I can't fit into society ill go hang my self" no, I am not suicidal but I wish my life was more exciting because going to school every day yeah... trust me I do have friends and stuff, and also uh.. some people do not know this but I'm a brony, most are thinking "WHAAAAT YOUR A BRONY..wait whats that? I watch MLP to get out of my old like and then travel to the grand magical fantastic life of equestria. But of curse I can't because of "life logic" phhf what ever but you know being a 13 year old boy is just so lame. As I walk home from school I decide to go to bed BUT before I do, I Pray real hard to be a hero for once, have a new and exciting life. Then I got to sleep.

IN THE DREAM

This is so weird, I am skydiving or I think I am, I'm free falling but there was no plane no parachute or even no world. Its just white... I want to wake up but its as if I cant, literally as if I was really experiencing this for real. But then THUMP! "OW!" I finally hit what I thought was dirt but weird part part is, I was in a forest. Now trust me I instantly recognized it. Was it...? no it cant be I must be dazed from my "fall" but then my vision is clear now I can finally see I was right. "WHAAAAAAAAT?!" I scream so loud birds fly away. "OK so lets try and find at least a bit of civilization."

2 HOURS LATER...

AUUUGGHH! "REALY I"VE BEEN WONDERING AROUND THIS FOREST FOR 2 WHOLE HOURS!" I yelled louder. But then just as I said that I see sweet apple aches. So it looks like it anyways. No ones there. I mean sat the moment then something hits me mentally anyways "so they must have heard me in the forest. They went to see what/ who it was."

Well lets try and find pony vile. BUT WAIT! I'm still in my human forum. I cant go there I really cant. I mean what if they all think I'm some freak. Cant blame them. After all even in the human world people still call me a freak... why? I DONT KNOW I JUST DONT! People are tea bags.

DAMN IT. What am I supposed to do? I cant go out like this, I just cant. Or can I?


	2. Chapter 2: The ambush

Hello every pony! Welcome to a new fanfic! And this is a reboot from the last one, "brony dream life"

and yeah so sorry for the story getting ruined :( because IDK what happened. So this is a lot more different than I thought but without further ado lets get this started!

BACK AT EARTH... 

you know what? I hate school, and I honestly hate this life that I have now this doesn't mean "oh I can't fit into society ill go hang my self" no, I am not suicidal but I wish my life was more exciting because going to school every day yeah... trust me I do have friends and stuff, and also uh.. some people do not know this but I'm a brony, most are thinking "WHAAAAT YOUR A BRONY..wait whats that? I watch MLP to get out of my old like and then travel to the grand magical fantastic life of equestria. But of curse I can't because of "life logic" phhf what ever but you know being a 13 year old boy is just so lame. As I walk home from school I decide to go to bed BUT before I do, I Pray real hard to be a hero for once, have a new and exciting life. Then I got to sleep.

IN THE DREAM

This is so weird, I am skydiving or I think I am, I'm free falling but there was no plane no parachute or even no world. Its just white... I want to wake up but its as if I cant, literally as if I was really experiencing this for real. But then THUMP! "OW!" I finally hit what I thought was dirt but weird part part is, I was in a forest. Now trust me I instantly recognized it. Was it...? no it cant be I must be dazed from my "fall" but then my vision is clear now I can finally see I was right. "WHAAAAAAAAT?!" I scream so loud birds fly away. "ok so lets try and find at least a bit of civilization."

2 HOURS LATER...

AUUUGGHH! "REALY I"VE BEEN WONDERING AROUND THIS FOREST FOR 2 WHOLE HOURS!" I yelled louder. But then just as I said that I see sweet apple aches. So it looks like it anyways. No ones there. I mean sat the moment then something hits me mentally anyways "so they must have heard me in the forest. They went to see what/ who it was."

Well lets try and find pony vile. BUT WAIT! I'm still in my human forum. I cant go there I really cant. I mean what if they all think I'm some freak. Cant blame them. After all even in the human world people still call me a freak... why? I DONT KNOW I JUST DONT! People are tea bags.

DAMN IT. What am I supposed to do? I cant go out like this, I just cant. Or can I?


End file.
